Never Again
by Lara.x
Summary: Lily Evans hates quidditch. Hates quidditch. Hates it. And she has good reason to do so with James Potter on a broom. Seriously good reasons. One shot. Jily story.


AN-heya, thank you for reading this, PLEASE review. PLEASE. If anyone has suggestions for other Jily stories please tell me! After reviewing, of course!

Luv ya all so much!

Lara xxx

DISCLAIMER- nothing you recognise is mine. Nada. Zilcho. All praises of course go to JKRowling, Fanfiction and YOU.

James Potter had many obsessions. Me for one. The other... quidditch!

Not cool.

Seriously?! You can stop laughing now, I HATE quidditch. I don't get it. I don't like it. I don't watch it. So why does that explain the fact I'm in the quidditch pitch stands at half seven this morning?

Why?

WHY?

Oh, yes, my idiotic best friend told my idiotic boyfriend that I would come to watch this Friday. And he, the idiotic boyfriend believed it!

Hmph...

Okay, so James isn't actually an idiot... Not at all tbh!

Especially when we're in the broom cupboard... But that's another story...

Right, so, half seven, Friday morning, freezing to death, falling asleep, dying(again) of boredom. Not to mention, watching quidditch. I and have no clue what's going on! Secretly, I've always been in awe of James. On the broom, I mean.

Mostly.

It's just so skilful, flying the broom the way he does, weaving in and out of the other players, carrying out game plans, shouting to fellow Gryffindor's let alone doing what ever does with that... Ball?! No, quaffle. No, snitch. No, qua- well whatever it is.

Right now this isn't real. It's practise time which basically means that whatever happens here is ok. Whether that's Kate Macmillan flying through the hoop into Joshua Yaxley or Bilius Weasly falling off his broom. Or James Potter flying into the stands. Into me.

~~~~~4 hours later~~~~~

It's warm, much warmer than the pitch where I was standing. My head's fuzzy and I can't feel my toes... Or my fingers. I open my eyes and am blinded by an excruciating bright, white light. Moments later my eyes are adjusting and I don't know where I am.

"Lily?" A voice asked, from somewhere to the left of me. It was close, deep, sexy.

I turned my head slowly, carefully, to see this intriguing person.

"James? Is that you?" I asked carefully, my eyes still adjusting.

"Yeah, it's me, Lily. Look, I'm so sorry for what happened. I was scared for you. I though something bad was going to happen."

"James, what are you talking about? Why are we here? Oh Merlin, what stupid Mauraderly stunt have you done now?"

"Potter" a high voice snapped, Pompfry,"I told you to sleep. Sleep or you will be made to sleep. I also said don't talk to Lily. She has concussion and need to remember things slowly. It will shock her otherwise!"

Potter rolled his eyes and winked at me before rolling over to face the ceiling and shutting his eyes.

Madame Pompfry turned sending me a somewhat pitying looking. "Lily" she began "First of all you ne-"

The doors crashed open, vibrating the walls and Amy Eagles, my best friend, walked in looking decidedly angry. Scary. Very scary.

"Lily-"

"There should be-" began Pompfry before the doors slammed open again.

This time with the whole flipping quidditch team.

James was very awake now. Perhaps it was Amy's arrival. Or the quidditch team?!

"Lily-"

"James-"

"Is everything o-"

"Hey I was-"

And the doors banged open, for the third time. McGonagall stood in the door way, her imposing figure looming towards Evans and Potter.

"Is everyone all right? Potter, are you going to be ready for the match? Lily, how are you feeling?"

Once again a babble of voice broke out in the now very crowded hospital wing.

"No" shouted Pompfry, looking worried " Everyone leave. NOW PLEASE. OUT. OUT. OUT. Minerva, you may of course stay."

"No Poppy, as long as they are well, I must go. I have a class full of first years. I fear the worse."

The visitors left quietly and Pompfry nodded, before glancing over to the remaining Gryffindors.

"Sleep, you two. I will be back in an hour or two. There has been a serious accident in the lake and you are fine for the moment." And with a final stern nod, she left.

I turned, facing James, my eyes flicking down to his bare chest. Heaven. Toned muscles, tanned skin. I wanted to kiss it. To be kissed. My eyes looked up, getting lost in the deep brown eyes staring back at me.

"Can I come over?" James asked, a wide grin on his face, his eyes looking down my tattered top. I nodded in agreement.

He was in my bed. The bed was wide, fitting us snuggly, side by side. His strong arms were incasing me and his face above mine. I lent my legs over his and buried my face in his chest, kissing softly.

Suddenly, I was in front of him, my legs on his pelvis, arms around his neck, in his hair. His defiant face staring down at me, arms hugging me, stroking my back and playing with my hair.

I pulled him towards me lips and he responded perfectly. Torrents of emotions poured through us, the kiss deep and dangerous. The kiss was deepening and I couldn't control it any more. I groaned in the back of my throat causing James to bite gently on my bottom lip, teasing me.

Without hesitation, my tongue met his, inside his mouth, swirling in delight. James pulled apart softly, gasping for air. He lent back, struggling to breathe but I wouldn't stand for it.

My mouth enveloped his neck, causing him to moan softly before clamping down on my shoulder. His hands were sliding up my back, dangerously close to my bra. He unclasped it and led his fingers to my breasts. He touched gently before looking me on the eyes.

I smiled up at him before laying back on my back, my feet by his pelvis. He knew this strategy.

He lent forward kissing softly before I rolled over so I was on top. Still kissing, he undid the buttons of my shirt pulling it away from my sweaty body.

Suddenly, there was a faint noise, children chatting. Like a whippet, James was in his bed, chucking me my shirt which he had thrown far away. I hurried into it and lay in my bed.

I looked at James and we burst out laughing.

"James! James' bird!" Cried the voice of Sirius Black "How are you?" He looked at us suspiciously. "Wait, somethings off. You look guilty... No, no, no." He paused looking for dramatic effect. "You've been making out in the hospital wing, for Agrippa's sake!"

Neither of us said anything, which just proves Sirius' point. He looked at us before turning away "James, fill me in later, yeah? Be good guys, don't get pregnant, don't be caught, don't moan too loudly and all that. I'll bring you some food later, yeah and hear the deets!" He winked, smirked and sauntered off.

James looked at me and I smirked too, he smiled looking sexier than ever.

"James, what happened?" I asked.

"Basically, I fancy you and you fancy me and we got together and just made out. It was quite good." He said grinning. "But we've done all that before, of course!"

I raised an eyebrow before letting out a giggle.

"Right, so, what happened was. Sniv- Snape, I mean, was going to curse you or something, from behind you in the stands so, I, being your loving, caring boyfriend helped you out by crashing into you. On my broom. At speed. Really, I saved your life."

I was smiling now. I was so lucky James was there for me, his sexy hair and all.

He grinned. "Can I come over?" He asked again, knowing my answer.

~~~~~the next day~~~~~

Never again am I going to quidditch training. Never. Ever.


End file.
